SF9
centre|650px SF9 *'Nombre:' **SF9 (Internacional). **에스에프나인 (eseuepeu nain) en Corea. **エスエプナイン (Esuepunain) en Japón. **巴斯夫九 (Bāsīfu jiǔ) en China. **'¿Por qué 'SF9'?:' El nombre SF9 tiene dos significados. Por un lado significa Sensational First 9 (Sensacionales Primeros 9), refiriéndose a que son el Primer Grupo Masculino de Baile de la compañía. Por otro lado significa "Sensational Feeling 9” (Sensacional Sentimiento entre 9 Chicos), con la esperanza de que los chicos van a sorprender al mundo con su talento. La palabra coreana para nueve también suena como la longitud significado de caracteres chinos (久), que apunta al deseo del grupo de durar mucho tiempo. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Numero de integrantes:' 9 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 05 de Octubre del 2016. **'En Taiwan:' 18 de Noviembre del 2016. **'En Japón:' 07 de Junio del 2017. *'Nombre Oficial Fanclub:' 판타지 (Fantasy). **'¿Por qué 'Fantasy'?:' F: Futuro (Future), A: Acompañar (Accompany), N: Siguiente (Next), T: Juntos (Together), A: Afecto (Affect), S: SF9, Y: Tú (You). El nombre quiere representar que las fans estarán junto a SF9 durante el proceso de convertir los sueños del grupo en realidad, y por ello cada momento que pasen junto a las fans será una fantasía. **'Color oficial: '''Fantasia Hologram *'Lema:' To be Sensation! (Para ser sensación). *'Género:' Hip-Hop, Kpop, Dance. *'Agencia:' **FNC Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwan) **Warner Music Japan (Japón). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' FNC Entertainment reveló detalles sobre NEOZ SCHOOL, el cual es un sistema de entrenamiento para preparar al nuevo grupo rookie. NEOZ fue la primera generación de trainees que eran candidatos para ser el nuevo grupo masculino de FNC. Los perfiles de los integrantes fueron revelados del 15 al 18 de diciembre del 2015 al mediodía KST. El 15 de Diciembre, FNC Entertainment reveló los perfiles de Zu Ho, Cha Ni y Tae Yang, el 16 de Diciembre los de Young Bin, Ro Woon, el 17 de diciembre los de Da Won, Hwi Young, Jae Yoon y el 18 de diciembre el de In Seong. Los 9 chicos fueron presentados como Dance Team. El 2 de mayo del 2016 fue presentado el Band Team que estaba conformado por Seo Dong Sung, Oh Seung Seok, Kim Chul Min y Kim Hwan. 'D.O.B. (Dance or Band)' FNC Entertainment elegiría sí debutar a Dance Team o Band Team a través de un programa de supervivencia de Mnet. Anunciando que los novatos que estaban bajo su sistema de formación, NEOZ SCHOOL estarían compitiendo para debutar en D.O.B. Ambos teams tuvieron enfrentamientos a través de misiones de diferentes géneros musicales. FNC Entertainment quería asegurarse de que los miembros que iban debutar mejoraran y lograran tener las cualidades de un ídolo, tales como lo son someterse a un sistema de formación, capacidad de la música, presencia en el escenario y la personalidad. El 29 de junio tuvieron su última batalla, en la cual Dance Team fueron los ganadores. El 21 de agosto la FNC, mediante su cuenta oficial, publicó el nombre de su nuevo grupo de baile y también informó que, al día siguiente a las 6:10 pm, SF9 iba a tener su primera transmisión bajó ese mismo nombre en 'V live'. Para poder graduarse de FNC NEOZ SCHOOL, los chicos tuvieron algunas tareas por lograr. La primera tarea fue que cada miembro grabara un vídeo de presentación personal donde deberían mostrar algunos de sus hoobies y talentos. El primero en subir su vídeo fue Young Bin, le siguió Chan Ni, el siguiente fue In Seong, el cuarto fue Tae Yang, el quinto fue Zu Ho, el sexto Hwi Young, el séptimo Jae Yoon, le siguió Da Won y el noveno y último fue Ro Woon. La segunda y última tarea fue lo que era llamado como "Special Festival Tour 9", donde desde el 12 al 31 de agosto los estudiantes de toda Corea podían mandar una solicitud para que SF9 visitara su festival escolar e hicieran una presentación. 'Special Festival Tour 9' El primer tour del Special Festival Tour 9' se realizó el 26 de agosto en la escuela secundaria mixta Gyeseong ubicada en el distrito Seongbuk. Los chicos fueron invitados por una estudiante llamada Noh Young. El segundo tour se realizó el 02 de Septiembre, y el último tour se hizo el día 09 del mismo mes. Su primer fanmeeting llamado 'Surprise Festival 9' se realizó el 27 de agosto, donde sólo eligieron a 99 fans para poder participar en el evento. El 25 de Septiembre a las 3 pm (KST) se realizó la parte 2 del fanmeeting donde solo 333 fans elegidos pudieron asistir. El 22 de septiembre se informó por medio del Facebook oficial de la FNC que a partir del 23 del mismo mes por 2 semanas, los días viernes, sábados y domingos a las 10 am (KST) se trasmitirá por V Live su reality show llamado 'SPECTACLE FANTASY 9' '2016: Debut con su Primer Single 'Feeling Sensation El 25 de septiembre, '''FNC Entertainment' reveló una imagen donde se confirmaba su debut oficialmente el 5 de octubre, con el lanzamiento del sencillo debut del grupo "Feeling Sensation", y el de su vídeo musical. El 27 de septiembre, la agencia publicó a través de su página oficial dos imagen concepto para su debut. En la imagen revelada, los miembros de SF9 muestran un imagen fresca, mientras que en su portada muestran una vibra más oficial con un color monocromático de concepto. El primer grupo de baile masculino de FNC Entertainment, SF9, promocionó con su sencillo debut Fanfare, el cual incorpora elementos de trap, hip-hop y sonidos de música electrónica. El grupo realizó su debut el 5 de octubre. En conjunción con el lanzamiento debut, SF9 llevó a cabo un showcase en el Live Hall de Yes24 en Kwangjang-dong. El 30 se septiembre SF9 reveló el primer teaser video, titulado como la versión “primera toma”. Su primer teaser presentaba a los nueve integrantes del grupo recostados en el piso de un espacio industrial viendo como si estuvieran deslumbrados. El 5 de octubre a las 12 p.m. KST, SF9 lanzó a través de su canal oficial de YouTube el vídeo musical de su canción principal Fanfare de su primer álbum sencillo''' Feeling Sensation'. El 28 de octubre a las 12 a.m KST '''SF9' publicó el vídeo musical de la versión China de su canción debut Fanfare. SF9 se posicionó en el puesto #6 de YinYueTai VChart Real Time y el puesto #7 en el chart semanal de YinYueTai VChart de China. El 03 de noviembre FNC Entertainment informó que las promociones de Fanfare culminarían el 06 del mismo mes y que en la tercera semana de noviembre iniciarían con las promociones de su canción K.O 'en el programa musical "'The Show". El 18 de noviembre SF9 lanzó su álbum''' Feeling Sensation en Taiwan con 4 canciones incluyendo la versión china de '''Fanfare, el detrás de cámaras de la producción del MV con subtítulos chinos y nuevas versiones de Photocards. Su última presentación promocional para K.O 'fue el 17 de diciembre en "'Music Core". Con su álbum debut "Feeling Sensation", SF9 entró en el Gaon Chart Top100 de Álbum Sales 2016 en el puesto #78 vendiendo sólo en 3 meses más de 32000 copias. 'Primer Sencillo Especial Digital 'So Beautiful El 16 de diciembre, FNC publicó una imagen teaser con las palabras "Surprise Christmas Gift" (Regalo Sorpresa de Navidad), junto a los miembros anunciando su single 'So Beautiful' que anteriormente había sido el ost del drama web 'Click Your Heart', pero sería una nueva versión. FNC publicó que la canción sólo era un regalo de navidad para sus fans, el cual no contaría con promociones en los shows musicales. El 19 de diciembre la '''FNC' publicó el teaser de 'So Beautiful' y el 22 de diciembre en las cuentas oficiales de SF9 se liberó la versión completa del MV. So Beautiful se posicionó en el puesto #11 on YinYueTai VChart '2017: Primer Mini Album 'Burning Sensation El 23 de enero, el grupo organizó un show en vivo en V Live de Naver, y cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, anunciaron a los fans personalmente su primer regreso después del debut. Al mismo tiempo, un póster teaser fue lanzado a través de Twitter para su regreso con su primer mini album ''Burning Sensation'. El 25 de enero, a la medianoche, '''SF9 compartió sus planes para los teasers de regreso y los lanzamientos en las semanas previas a que su primer mini álbum 'Burning Sensation'. 'La agenda se tituló “The Process of Burning Sensation”. El 25 de Enero a 9:00 lanzaron el teaers ''Start Engine' que es un botón virtual donde al presionarlo se puede escuchar el acelerador de un carro. Una hora después, a las 10 PM, FNC publicó en las cuentas oficiales de SF9 los teasers '9 Sources of Power' que se dividen en tres tiempos- En el teaser #1 aparecían fotos individuales de Youngbin, Inseong y Jaeyoon en blanco y negro. Después a las 11 PM KST, siguiendo lo programado en la agenda oficial, publicaron el teaser #2 donde aparecían: Dawon, Rowoon y Zuho y una hora después publicaron el teaser #3 donde se podía ver a los 3 últimos miembros: Taeyang, Hwiyoung y Chani. El 29 de enero FNC publicó los teasers 'Spoiler Fuel' que consistían en imágenes teasers de escenarios para el vídeo musical de la canción principal del grupo 'Roar' '''en donde estaban escondidos pequeños fragmentos de las canciones del mini álbum. El 30 de enero '''FNC publicó más imágenes teaser en su cuenta oficial y la del grupo. Aunque las fotos no muestran directamente los rostros de los integrantes, los teasers siguen con el tema de las máquinas. Las imágenes también vienen con la frase “SF9 First Mini Album ‘Burning Sensation’ Spoiler Fuel #1, el lanzamiento del álbum es el 06 de Febrero a 00 AM KST” y muestra tres escenarios diferentes del vídeo musical para 'Roar'. Horas despues FNC comenzó a compartir nuevas fotos teasers individuales y una foto grupal, las imágenes muestran a los chicos carismaticos a la luz del sol, con un concepto cálido que es un contraste a sus anteriores fotografías en blanco y negro para este regreso. El 1 de febrero a la medianoche, SF9 lanzó su prometido teaser para “Set a Fire”, que resultó ser el primer clip teaser para su próximo video musical, Roar. El video teaser cuenta con una gran cantidad de imágenes visuales (no sólo de los propios chicos), e incorpora algunas de las imágenes mostradas a través de sus fotos de concepto anterior. El 2 de febrero a medianoche, el grupo compartió la lista de canciones y el adelanto de su primer mini álbum 'Burning Sensation', llamándolo “Burning Sensation Manual”. El mini álbum incluirá la canción principal 'Roar' además de otras cinco canciones. Los miembros Zuho, Youngbin y Hwiyoung colaboraron en la composición escribiendo los raps de las canciones. El 6 de Febrero a las 0 AM KST fue liberado el Primer Mini Álbum de SF9 "Burning Sensation" junto con el vídeo de su canción principal "Roar". Al liberarse SF9 entró por primera vez al TOP 100 de los Chart Musicales, con su canción "Roar" alcanzó la posición #15 en Mnet, #38 en Olleh y #80 en Naver, su canción "Still My Lady" también entró al Top 100 en la posición #42 de Mnet y fue una canción "Hot" en iTunes. Además SF9 consiguió posicionarse como #1 durante 1 semana completa en el YinYueTai VChart de China desde el momento en el que se liberó su MV, y su Mini Álbum "Burning Sensation" ocupó el puesto #9 en el Album Chart de YinYueTai y el puesto #2 de los Top Álbums en los US iTunes Kpop Chart. Sf9 el 11 de febrero con su primer Mini Álbum "Burning Sensation se ubicó en el puesto #6 en Chart Semanal 5music de Taiwan, el puesto #8 en el Chart Tower Records Online Daily Sales y el puesto #2 en Tower Records Japon Daily World/Reggae Sales. Del 12 al 18 de Febrero SF9 subió un puesto en los Social Gaon Chart ocupando el #5 y teniendo la más alta posición entre los novatos. El 14 de Febrero entró por primera vez al Chart Semanal de Billboard World Albums en el puesto #6. En la tercera semana de Febrero el 13 al 19 ocupó el puesto #2 en el Chart Semanal de Synnara y el Chart Semanal de Hanteo. El 23 de Febrero SF9 publicó en su canal oficial de Youtube el MV de Still My Lady versión China y ese mismo día logró ingresar en el puesto #18 del KKBOX Chart de Taiwan. El 10 de Marzo SF9 lanzó la versión Taiwan de su álbum''' Burning Sensation''' con 7 canciones incluyendo la versión china de Still My Lady, el detrás de cámaras de la producción del MV de Roar '''con subtítulos chinos y nuevas versiones de Photocards. Al día de su liberación '''SF9 acaparó la atención de todos los medios locales de Taiwan recibiendo elogios como "Global Idols". Burning Sensation ver. Taiwan ocupó el puesto #13 en ventas del chart 5music Taiwan del 10 al 16 de Marzo. Primer Showcase en Japón El 7 de Febrero Warner Music Japan anunció que SF9 tendrá su Primer Showcase en Japón "Fanfare" el 7 de abril en O-Este de Tsutaya. El 31 de Marzo los medios de comunicación Japoneses informaron que los tickets del Primer Showcase de SF9 se agotaron a los pocos minutos de haberlos puesto a la venta y que la cantidad demandada de tickes fue 10 veces mayor a la capacidad del local en donde se realizará el evento. El 7 de abril a las 6PM JST, SF9 se reunió con los 1300 afortunados de los 13000 fans que aplicaron para poder conseguir un ticket y asistir a su showcase, en donde cantaron la versión japonesa de Fanfare, Roar y K.O por primera vez, además de sus otras canciones coreanas. 'Debut en Japón con su Primer Sencillo 'Fanfare FNC Entertainment abrió una nueva cuenta japonesa del grupo anunciando que debutará en Japón bajo la agencia Warner Music Japan. El jueves 30 de Marzo Warner Music Japan confirmó que el lanzamiento de '''SF9' con su Primer Sencillo Japones 'Fanfare' 'será el 07 de Junio del 2017, y contará con 3 versiones, la primera "First Press Edition A" a parte del CD con las versiones japonesas de "Fanfare" y "Roar" tendrá un DVD con los vídeos musicales, el detrás de escena y una entrevista; la segunda versión "First Press Edition B" también tendrá un CD con las mismas canciones, pero el DVD contendrá las presentaciones de "Fanfare" y "K.O" realizadas en el "FNC Kingdom" y la última versión "Normal Edition" sólo contará con las versiónes japonesas de: "Fanfare" "Roar" y "K.O". Una vez liberado estuvo en segundo lugar en ventas de Towers Records y llego cuarto en Oricon Chart. A una semana de haber liberado su single debut se ubicó con más de 23443 copias vendidas en el sexto lugar de Oricon Chart para los CD más vendidos de esa semana. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini Album 'Breaking Sensation' El 04 de abril de acuerdo con un informe exclusivo de Ilgan Deport , SF9 está llevando los últimos pasos de la producción su nuevo álbum y va a hacer una reaparición a mediados de abril. Después de terminar sus horarios en Japón SF9 estará regresando a Corea para realizar su apresurado comeback. El 05 de abril FNC Entertainment publicó en sus cuentas oficiales un teaser para el próximo regreso de SF9 en donde se podía observar códigos binarios que significan "I hate love" (odio el amor) puestos en un fondo azul. El 06 de abril FNC Entertainment revelo atraves de una imagen teaser el horario del próximo comeback, en donde se anuncia que la fecha del lanzamiento será el 18 de abril a las 12PM. El 09 de abril FNC Entertainment revelo dos imágenes teasers, la cual es una línea del texto computerizado, y anunció que la canción principal del grupo se titularia Easy Love. La pagina web del grupo tambien dio un cambio a una imagen más parecida a la vieja escuela, dando a los fans una muestra de lo que eran las computadoras hace mucho tiempo y sobre el concepto que tendra el grupo en su regreso. El 10 y el 11 de abril FNC Entertainment revelo imagenes teaser individuales y grupales para el regreso del grupo, las imagenes individuales muestran a los integrantes en uniformes de la vieja escuela siguiendo con su concepto, ylas demas imagenes muestra un estilo urbano y hip hop en las grupales. El 12 de abril SF9 revelo un video teaser para su cancion principal Easy Love, el breve teaser, titulado “Breaking Heart” muestra a los chicos encerrados en lo que parece un búnker de cemento, lleno de computadoras al estilo de los hackers. Al final del vídeo podemos escuchar algunos instrumentos electrónicos que pueden aparecer en la canción. El 13 de abril el grupo revelo la lista de canciones para su segundo mini àlbum Breaking Sensation, el album tendra 6 pistas incluyendo la cancion principal Easy Love. Horas mas tarde SF9 revelo un video adelanto de cada cancion para su segundo mini àlbum Breaking Sensation, el sonido de este album muestra un cambio un el genero del grupo tendiendo temas mas pop sin dejar el hip hop. El 16 de abril SF9 revelo un segundo video teaser para Easy Love, el breve video muestra como los integrantes se adentran en una compuntadora de la era de los 90 y se aventuran en un mundo ambientado en la pelicula "Matrix". El 18 de abril SF9 hizo su regreso oficial con su segundo mini album Breaking Sensation y el video musical para su cancion principal Easy Love. Su nuevo álbum expresa emociones de amor y separación junto con las cicatrices y sentimientos solitarios que llegan después. Su canción principal Easy Love es un tema de ruptura el cual destaca las emociones tristes que se sienten luego de la separación. El popular compositor Shin Hyuk, quien trabajó en “One Less Lonely Girl” de Justin Bieber y “Growl” de EXO participó en la composición de “Easy Love” de SF9. Easy Love llego al primer puesto en la lista de sencillos K.pop de iTunes de Estados Unidos y en el segundo puesto con su album Breaking Sensation en la lista de álbumes de K-pop de iTunes de Estados Unidos. Ellos también quedaron entre los cinco primeros puestos de las listas iTunes de K-pop en Reino Unido, Alemania, Australia, Canadá, Países Bajos, Rusia, España, Rumanía, Suecia, Indonesia y Noruega. El 26 de Abril a una semana de haber lanzado su segundo Mini Álbum "Breaking Sensation". SF9 ocupó el lugar #5 en el Chart Semanal de Billboard World Albums, siendo la segunda vez que entra al chart y con un puesto más arriba que el de su anterior comeback con "Burning Sensation". Primer Fanmeting Tour por Asia. Sf9 dio a conocer a traves de sus redes sociales la intención de hacer su primer fanmeting por asia antes de su siguiente comeback, este se llevará a cabo entre Junio y Julio. 'Segundo Single Japones 'Easy Love El 27 de junio, FNC lanzo imagen del grupo con fecha del lanzamiento de su segundo single japones. 'Regreso con su Tercer Mini Album 'Knights of the Sun' El 20 de septiembre a la medianoche KST, FNC publicó en twitter una foto de un pronóstico meteorológico de un jueves en San Francisco, el cual revela que están a 9 grados y con un día soleado. La foto es acompañada de los hashtags “Thursday” (jueves) y “Feeling Sunny” (me siento soleado). Los fans están intentando averiguar sobre esta imagen y han llegado a la conclusión de que es un teaser para el próximo regreso del grupo (debido al texto San Francisco y 9). Además, la temperatura 9, 26, 10 y el 12 en la parte de abajo se ha especulado que podría ser la fecha de los lanzamientos de teasers desde septiembre 26 hasta el 12 de octubre. El 21 de septiembre FNC Entertainment confirmo que SF9 tendria su regreso aproximadamente 6 meses después de “Easy Love”. Este regreso de octubre coincide con su 1er aniversario. FNC Entertainment revelo que SF9 grabo su video musical en L.A (Los Angeles U.S.A). El 25 de septiembre '''SF9 subió atraves de sus paginas un vídeo teasers animado titulado "The Knights’ Whispers#1_Team1" que se puede ver jeroglíficos y números que significa "Osomole Mio SF9 0926 9 pm", y pusieron hashtag #Decode (Descodificar), #Coming (Viniendo) y #SF9. El 26 de septiembre SF9 revelo que regresaria con su tercer mini album titulado "Knights of the Sun". Ademas el grupo revelo su agenda oficial de regreso con las fechas de todos sus adelantos hasta su regreso oficial el 12 de octubre. El 1 de octubre SF9 '''subió un vídeo teaser para '''O Sole Mio. El breve video muestra una gran variedad de localizaciones donde se encuentran los integrantes, los lugares van desde aviones abandonados, desiertos hasta lugares de otro mundo, de fonde se escucha un ritmo rapido que adelanta el sonido de uno de sus nuevos temas. El 9 de octubre SF9 revelo un tercer vídeo teaser para el álbum Knights of the Sun '. En el video se puede escuchar una melodia de guitarra que crea un ritmo latino con una briba relajante, y al final del vídeo termina con la frase '''O Sole Mio '. el teaser fue titulado The Night Before”. El 10 de octubre SF9 revelo la lista de canciones de su tercer mini-álbum “Knights of the Sun” y un destacado medley que muestra una vista previa de cada canción de su nuevo album. La lista de canciones muestra que el mini-álbum tendrá seis canciones en total y su tema principal “O Sole Mio”. La línea rap de los miembros (también incluye a Hwiyoung y Chani) colaboraron en la escritura de varias canciones. El 12 de octubre SF9 realizo su regreso con su tercer mini album 'Knights of the Sun '' y el video musical para "O Sole Mio". "O Sole Mio", que en italiano es “Mi Sol” tiene un sonido latino pop y una bella melodía de guitarra. La letra expresa sentimientos de amor tan calientes y apasionados como el Sol. Su MV fue grabado en California 'Primer Álbum Completo Japones 'Sensational Feeling Nine' ' El 19 de octubre, FNC confirmó que estarían lanzado su primer album japones el 13 de diciembre, para celebrar la Fiesta de Recompensa Especial para conmemorar el 1º álbum 'Sensational Feeling Nine' de Japón en Tokio y Osaka del 11 al 12 de noviembre. '2018: Cuarto Mini Album 'MAMMA MIA!' El 13 de febrero a las 9PM KST, el grupo de nueve integrantes de FNC Entertainment, lanzó una imagen teaser para su próximo regreso con su cuarto mini álbum. La imagen contiene a los chicos usando suéteres similares mientras sostienen corazones al revés. El tuit que compartió el póster incluye el hashtag “Muy Pronto” y “WOW” y tres emojis de corazones. Su nuevo mini álbum será lanzado el 26 de febrero. Del 15 al 16 de febrero, FNC fue revelando imagen teaser grupales e individuales para 'Mamma Mia!', las imagenes muestran a los integrantes alegres formando corazones. El 18 de febrero, FNC revelo imagenes teasers individualesde todos los integrantes para su cuarto mini album 'Mamma Mia!', las imagenes muestran a los integrantes sonrientes y animados posando en posters como personajes de una pelicula. El 21 de febrero, SF9 revelo la lista de canciones para su cuarto mini album 'Mamma Mia!', el album incluirá la canción principal “MAMMA MIA”, así como otras cinco canciones. La lista de canciones incluye una canción especial para sus fans y tambien revela que los integrantes colaboraron en la escritura de varias canciones. El 22 de febrero, SF9 revelo un video teaser especial en su version pelicula para “MAMMA MIA”. El 21 de febrero, SF9 revelo un adelanto de su cuarto mini album 'Mamma Mia!' El 26 de febrero, SF9 hizo su regreso con su cuarto mini album 'Mamma Mia!' y el video musical para su cancion principal “MAMMA MIA”. “MAMMA MIA” es una canción dance, muy pegadiza, con rítmico sonido de batería y sonido retro. La letra exclama “Mamma Mia” mientras se enamoran de alguien a primera vista. La alegre actuación nos recuerda a una película musical. 'Regreso con su Quinto Mini Álbum 'Sensuous “Now or Never” ha sido descrita como una canción “sensual electrónica” basada en pop progressive/dark. SF9 ha escogido un concepto más maduro mientras cantan sobre las emociones fieras del amor. El tema ha sido escrito por Daniel Kim y Al Swettenham, mientras que en la letra han trabajado Han Sung Ho, Park Ji Yeon, Goo Ji Eun y Alex. '2019: Sexto Mini Álbum 'NARCISSUS' El 11 de febrero, el sitio del teaser para el próximo mini álbum del grupo “NARCISSUS” se abrió. En el teaser se muestran piezas de vidrio flotando en el agua y las palabras “temptation” tentación y “emptiness” vacío están escritas en los extremos izquierdo y derecho del sitio. El álbum contiene un narcisismo maduro que moderniza al joven hermoso en la mitología griega y le pide a las personas que están perdiendo su autoestima que amen lo que son" '''Regreso con su Séptimo Mini Álbum 'RPM' El 4 de junio a las 12 p.m. KST, el grupo lanzó el póster para su séptimo mini álbum “RPM”. El álbum se lanzará el 17 de junio a las 6 p.m. KST. Este será su primer regreso en cuatro meses desde el lanzamiento de su álbum anterior “NARCISSUS” en febrero. '2020: Primer Album completo 'First Collection El 24 de diciembre se reportó que el grupo estaba preparándose para un regreso. Una fuente de su agencia FNC Entertainment dijo: “Se ha confirmado que SF9 regresará el 7 de enero”. Este será el primer regreso del grupo en unos 7 meses tras la publicación de su séptimo álbum “RPM” en junio. Los integrantes de SF9 han participado en actividades grupales e individuales en 2019, con Chani apareciendo en el drama de JTBC “SKY Castle” a comienzos del año mientras que Rowoon ha protagonizado “Extraordinary You” de MBC en la última mitad del año. El 26 de diciembre se informó que el grupo regresará con su primer álbum completo “First Collection” y la canción principal será “Good Guy”. El álbum se publicará el 7 de enero a las 6 p.m. KST. 27 de diciembre KST: ¡Se ha lanzado el calendario teaser para el próximo álbum de SF9! El 29 de diciembre KST: los primeros pósters con chaqueta han sido revelados para el regreso de SF9 con “Good Guy”. El 30 de diciembre KST: ¡Se han lanzado imágenes teaser de la versión “Golden Rated” de SF9 para su próximo regreso! El 31 de diciembre KST: ¡SF9 ha revelado teasers individuales de la versión “Black Rated” para su regreso con “Good Guy”! El 1 de enero KST: ¡SF9 lanzó su “9lory Trailer” para su regreso con “Good Guy”! El 2 de enero KST ¡SF9 ha lanzado su primer vídeo teaser para “Good Guy”! El 3 de enero KST: ¡El segundo teaser del vídeo musical para “Good Guy” de SF9 ha sido revelado! El 6 de enero a la medianoche KST, SF9 lanzó el video musical de “Good Guy”, la canción principal de su primer álbum de larga duración “First Collection”. El álbum se lanzará el 7 de enero a las 6 p.m. KST. Youngbin, Zuho y Hwiyoung participaron en escribir la letra de la canción, que advierte un interés romántico de no pasar por alto los encantos ocultos de un “buen tipo” antes de que sea demasiado tarde. 'Regreso Japonés con su Sexto Single 'Good Guy' El 27 de enero, actualizaron las redes sociales de SF9 OFFICIAL JAPAN. El grupo lanzará su 6° single japonés 'Good Guy' el 15 de Abril. Integrantes center|thumb|500px '''De Izquierda a Derecha: Da Won, Young Bin, Hwi Young, In Seong, Ro Woon, Tae Yang, Cha Ni, Zu Ho& Jae Yoon. *In Seong (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Young Bin (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Jae Yoon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Da Won (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Zu Ho (Rapero y Bailarín) *Ro Woon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tae Yang (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hwi Young (Rapero y Bailarín) *Cha Ni (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Taiwán' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' Temas para Dramas *''Love Me Again'' tema para Familiar Wife (2018) Reality Shows *(V Live/Naver) Colorful Code 9 (2018) *(V Live/Naver) Secret Code 9 (2018) *(V Live/Naver) SF9 Trip With Fantasy (2017) *(V Live/Naver) Sound Fantasy 9 (2016-2017) *(V Live/Naver) Special Food 9 (2016) *(V Live/Naver) Spectacle Fantasy 9 (2016) *(Mnet) D.O.B (2016) Dramas * Click Your Heart (2016) Programas de TV *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol Ep397 (13.3.2019) *(Mnet Japan) SF9 To Be Sensation! (04.06.2017) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol EP. 302 (10.05.2017) *(KBS) Guesthouse Daughters EP. 12 (09.05.2017) *(KBS) Idol Show K-RUSH EP. 8 (28.04.2017) *(SBS) Fan PD 'DIY Idol Fan Meeting' EP. 4 (25.04.2017) *(PeeKaVoo!) Hatching Out Live (11.04.2017) *(WA) KpopStarz #27 (05.04.2017) *(BS SKY PerfecTV) Hallyu Zap (04.04.2017) *(MTV) Idols of Asia (07.03.2017) *(iQIYI) 泡菜帮热点精选 (03.03.2017) *(Arirang TV) After School Club EP. 252 (21.02.2017) (EP.252) *(MUSIC ON! TV) 韓ON! ファイティン!! (09.02.2017) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (30.01.2017) *(YinYueTai) STAR! 调查团 (06.01.2017) *(TTV) Super Star Song Festival (27.01.2017) *(KBS2) MV Bank Stardust (03.01.2017) *MTV) Idols of Asia (28.12.2016) *(TVB J2) Star Talk (24.12.2016) *(SBS) Pop Asia (21.12.2016) *(KCON.TV) The Immigration (05.12.2016) *(iQIYI) 泡菜帮热点精选 (01.12.2016) * (Arirang TV) After School Club EP. 237 (08.11.2016) (Ep.237) *(Arirang TV) Simply K-Pop (21.10.2016) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (19.10.2016) Programas de Radio *(MBC) FM4U Tei's Dream Radio (24.05.2017) *(SBS) Love FM Song Euni & Kim Sook Sister Radio (01.05.2017) *(SBS) Power FM 'NCT Night Night Radio' (26.04.2017) *(Arirang) Super K-Pop (24.04.2017) *(InterFM897) Refill Korea (07.04.2017) *(Arirang) Super K-Pop (06.03.2017) *(KBS) Hongki Kiss The Radio (20.02.2017) *(Arirang) Sound K (14.02.2017) *(SBS) Love FM Song Euni & Kim Sook Sister Radio (14.12.2016) *(MBC) Moonlight Paradise (11.11.2016) *(Arirang) Super K-Pop (09.11.2016) *(KBS) Lee Hongki Kiss The Radio (26.10.2016) *(SBS) Power FM de Lee Guk Joo (24.10.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Radio Cultwo Show (16.10.2016) *(KBS) Kim Jiwon's Rooftop Radio(14.10.2016) *(Arirang) Arirang Radio (10.10.2016) Conciertos/Tours *'SF9 1st Concert In Japan "Fanfare" 2017' **02 Agosto - Osaka - Zepp Osaka Bayside **04 Agosto - Tokyo - Toyosu Pit *'SF9 Zepp Tour "Mamma Mia" 2018' **29 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Namba **30 Mayo - Aichi, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **01 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Diver City *'SF9 Live Fantasy #1 "Dreamer" 2018' **27 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Live Hall *'SF9 Live Tour "Unlimited" 2019' **19 Abril - Chicago, EEUU - The Vic Theatre **21 Abril - New York, EEUU - Kings Theatre **24 Abril - Atlanta, EEUU - Center Stage Theater **26 Abril - Los Angeles, EEUU - The Fonda Theatre **02 Mayo - Moscow, Rusia - Glavclub **03 Mayo - Warsaw, Polonia - Progresja **05 Mayo - Berlín, Alemania - Astra **08 Mayo - Ámsterdam, Países Bajos - Melkweg **09 Mayo - Paris, Francia - Casino De Paris **12 Mayo - Londres, Inglaterra - O2 Shephero’s Bush Empire *'SF9 Live Fantasy #2 "Unixerse" 2019' **10 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall Anuncios *EVISU (2019) *Toreore Chicken (2019) *Skoolooks (2016-2017, Junto a TWICE) Premios Curiosidades *'SF9' junto a HONEYST son la primera clase de Neoz School. *Son considerados "Los hermanos menores" de AOA. *Los vídeos de Dingo subidos a su Facebook oficial donde aparecían los miembros de SF9 antes de su debut, tuvieron en menos de 2 días más de 1 millón de reproducciones. *El drama web "Click Your Heart" donde todos los chicos de SF9 participaron, ganó como "El Mejor Drama Juvenil" en los KWEB FEST y en China ganaron más 10 millones de vistas en tan solo 3 días. *El 29 de Junio del 2016, el team Dance ganó en el programa de supervivencia D.O.B y logro cumplir las expectativas de sus superiores y sus fans, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo de baile masculino de FNC Entertainment. *Después de haber pasado solo 1 mes de haberles creado su Fan Café se ubicaron en el puesto 56° de los grupos masculinos con más fans. *A tan solo 4 días de su debut la revista "Dazed Korea" los elegió para aparecer en la edición de Noviembre. *El 11 de octubre del 2016 FNC anunció que SF9 ha entrado al TOP 10 de las listas musicales de China, donde recibieron elogios como "Global Idols". *A solo casi una semana de su debut fueron escogidos, para modelar uniformes de la marca "Skoolooks". *El 12 de octubre de 2016 una fuente de FNC confirmó que SF9 seguirá las promociones con 8 miembros por la lesión en la rodilla derecha de Tae Yang , quién se reincorporó a las promociones el 22 de octubre luego de finalizar su tratamiento. *En la primera semana desde su debut, "Fanfare" ocupó el puesto #9 en M! Countdown. *Del 2 al 8 de octubre del 2016 SF9 apareció en el puesto #8 del Ranking de Gaon Chart para los Álbumes Físicos Nacionales más vendidos en Corea del Sur y del 17 al 23 de octubre del 2016 subió 2 puestos ocupando la posición #6 de Gaon Chart para los Álbumes Físicos Nacionales más vendidos en Corea del Sur. *El 14 de octubre del 2016 SF9 realizó su primer Fansing en donde pudieron conocer de cerca a sus fans. *En la semana del 03 al 09 del 2016 de octubre SF9 apareció en la posición #11 de Chart semanal de Hanteo y en su segunda semana del 10 al 16 de octubre del 2016 subió 3 posiciones ubicándose en el puesto #8. *El 1 de noviembre del 2016, se reveló que el álbum de debut de SF9, "Feeling Sensation", se mantuvo en el puesto número 6 de la lista semanal Gaon de álbumes entre el 16 y el 22 de octubre, subiendo dos posiciones desde el número ocho, donde se encontraba dos semanas antes. El 09 de noviembre se ubicaron en el puesto #9 de las ventas más altas de los grupos novatos del 2016 y #4 de los grupos novatos masculinos con 15090 copias vendidas en tan solo 1 mes, siendo superado solo por el álbum de NCT 127 y los 2 álbum de ASTRO quienes llevan 4 y 9 meses respectivamente desde su debut. Debutaron en la cuarta posición de la lista semanal de K-pop de la mayor cadena japonesa, Tower Records llegando hasta el puesto #2. También recibieron el apoyo de los fans chinos apareciendo en la 6ª posición del TOP 20 de los MV semanales de YinYueTai (V Chart de China) y ocupó el puesto #12 de los álbumes más vendidos en Taiwan. Vendió 1167 copias el 24 de noviembre del 2016 ocupando el 3er puesto en la lista de Gaon para los álbumes más vendidos ese día y un total de 20560 copias venidas en menos de 2 meses. *El 16 de noviembre del 2016 se informó que SF9 en 30 segundos vendió todas las entradas de su primer Fanmeeting después de su debut titulado "2016 SF9 SURPRISE FESTIVAL 9 PART.4" realizado en el K-Art Hall del Olympic Park el 20 de noviembre. *El 28 de diciembre del 2016 se confirmó que SF9 estará participando junto a actores y cantantes japones en el programa taiwanés más importante del Especial Nuevo Año Lunar "Super Star Song Festival" que cuenta cada año con destacadas celebridades de Asia y registra los puntos más altos de rating en ese país. *A principios del 2017 sacaron una lista de los álbumes de Rookies 2016 más vendidos ese año y SF9 quedó en el puesto #5 con un poco más de 2 meses desde su debut vendiendo más de 28000 copias y siendo superado solo por los 2 álbumes: el de I.O.I y el de NCT 127 quienes llevan poco más de 7 y 5 meses desde su debut respectivamente. En los grupos Rookies Masculinos SF9 quedó segundo después de NCT 127. *El 12 de enero del 2017 el grupo llevó a cabo una emisión a través de V Live para hablar con sus fans y celebrar el día 100 desde su debut anunciando el nombre del fan club oficial de SF9: Fantasy, explicando que "fantasies" (fantasías) son el cumplimiento de la esperanza de tu imaginación y los fans de SF9 serán parte de la realización de sus esperanzas y, a su vez, será parte de una bella fantasía para los fans esperando que todos los felices momentos que SF9 y los fans compartan juntos nunca sean olvidados. *El 23 de enero del 2017, el grupo organizó un show en vivo en V Live de Naver anunciandon personalmente su primer mini álbum, Burning Sensation. Los raps de todas las canciones excepto el de "Jungle Game" fueron escritos por los miembros raperos del grupo. *'SF9' aparece por primera vez luego de cuatro meses de debut en el Top World Albums de Billboard en el puesto #6. Como Hot Album (que recién entra al top) logró entrar en la lista para las ventas en EE.UU y Canadá. *YooChan de A.C.E grabando "Chan Taste Tour in Hongdae 2" encontró a SF9 antes de su debut haciendo un Busking en Hongdae. Después del debut de SF9 hizo una entrevista y dijo que cuando vió que su desepeño era bueno que él iba a trabajar duro para poder debutar, reunirse con sumbaenims y estar en el mismo escenario que ellos. *Batieron su record llegando a 1M de visitas en 6 días con "Easy Love" en 1theK, su anterior record era 13 días con Fanfare. *Batieron su propio récord con "O Sole Mio" llegando a 1M de visitas en 4 días y 3M en menos de 1 mes. *El mini álbum de SF9 Knights of the Sun, que incluye su tema inspirado en el pop latino "O Sole Mio", entró a la lista Billboard en el lugar #7. Enlaces *Pagina Web Oficial *Pagina Web Oficial Japón *Sitio Oficial (Warner Music) *Facebook Oficial *Fan Café Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Youtube Oficial Japón *Instagram Oficial *Instagram Oficial Japón *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial Japón *Twitter Fanclub *V Live Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería SF9 1.jpg SF9 2.jpg SF9 3.jpg SF9 4.jpg SF9 5.jpg SF9 6.jpg SF9 7.jpg SF9 8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' SF9 - Fanfare|Fanfare SF9 - Fanfare (Performance Version).)|Fanfare (Performance Ver.) SF9 - So Beautiful| So Beautiful SF9 - ROAR|Roar SF9 - ROAR (Performance Version)|Roar (Performance Ver.) SF9 - Easy Love|Easy Love SF9 - 오솔레미오(O Sole Mio) MUSIC VIDEO| O Sole Mio SF9 - MAMMA MIA MUSIC VIDEO| MAMMA MIA 'Taiwan' SF9 - Fanfare (Chinese Ver)|Fanfare (Chinese Ver.) SF9 - Still My Lady (Chinese Ver)|Sill My Lady (Chinese Ver.) SF9 - Easy Love (Chinese Ver)|Easy Love (Chinese Ver.) 'Japón' SF9 - Fanfare (Japanese Ver)|Fanfare (Japanese Ver.) SF9 - Roar (Japanese Ver)|Roar (Japanese Ver.) SF9 Easy Love -Japanese ver.-【OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO】|Easy Love (Japanese Ver.) SF9 僕の太陽 ～O Sole Mio～【OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO】|O Sole Mio (Japanese Ver.) SF9 マンマミーア！【OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO】| Mamma Mia! (Japanese Ver.) SF9 Now or Never -Japanese ver.- 【OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO】|Now or Never (Japanese Ver.) SF9 Now or Never -Japanese ver.-（Dance Version） OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO|Now or Never (Japanese Ver.) (Dance Ver.) SF9 「Enough -Japanese ver.-」【OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO】| Enough (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:Warner Music Japan Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:TWGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:TWBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:JDebut2017 Categoría:TWDebut2016 Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:TWPop Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:JHipHop Categoría:TWHip-Hop